This invention relates to a combination cooling and heating device for use in a residential building and more particularly, to a built-in combination cooling and heating device for use in a residential building comprising a heater and a cooler which are alternately operated.
There have been proposed and practically employed a great variety of heating and cooling devices for use in residential buildings. As most traditional and common heating devices, heating devices such as "Pechka" and "Korean stove" have been long used. Such a conventional heating device comprises a combustion kiln which is provided adjacent to one of the walls of a room to be heated and in which fuel is burnt and a zigzag combustion gas passage which is formed in the wall and in communication with a smoke stack so that the room is heated from the floor or wall surfaces of the room.
However, such a conventional heating device requires a long time and a great amount of fuel before the room where the device is provided is sufficiently heated though the device has a satisfactory warm-keeping effect once the device is ignited. And the conventional heating device fails to exhibit a satisfactory heat efficiency when employed in a multi-storey building or the like because the heating device is formed of refractory bricks and clay and thus, is not suitable for use in the multi-storey building.
In order to eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art heating device referred to above, the combination and heating device as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,067 has been proposed and the device of this U.S. patent is designed to cool or heat a portion of air and circulate the cooled or heated air within a room or rooms in a residential building. However, since this type of device is designed to send air directly into the room or rooms, when the device is operated for the purpose of heating the room or rooms, for example, it is difficult to maintain the temperature within the room or rooms uniform because the areas adjacent to the air blowing port and ceiling are more intensively heated and the areas adjacent to the floor are heated to a lesser degree. And the device of this U.S. patent is designed to forcibly circulate air under high pressure, the device will give uncomfortableness to the occupants in the room or rooms.